Gems
History Origin ''Gems are an extraterrestrial species of "magical" human-like beings. 5,750 years ago, the Gem Homeworld maintained several outposts on Earth, with plans to completely colonize the planet, but were driven off by a rebellion, resulting in a victory but left very gems on the planet Earth.'' Culture Homeworld society is ruled by the autocratic Great Diamond Authority. Its members impose a strict caste system based on the gemstone and maintain their empire by terraforming worlds (and destroying them in the process) through facilities like the Kindergarten. Homeworld society heavily stigmatizes fusion between Gems of different gemstones, and fusion between Gems of the same gemstone is reserved solely for combat (and missions requiring the force of more than one Gem, in the case of Topaz). The Rebellion Gems are a rebellious group of Gems established by a gem named Rose Quartz who disagree with the customs and principles of Homeworld society, particularly on its perspective toward life. Five thousand years ago, Rose instigated the Rebellion against the Homeworld Gems to protect the Earth. The Rebellion Gems were able to successfully drive the Homeworld Gems off the planet. As they withdrew, the Diamonds released a powerful attack, corrupting and wiping out the majority of the remaining Gems on Earth. Leaving only a few gems alive. Abilities ''Enhanced Condition: Gems can have greater strength, speed, and durability than humans. They can jump longer and higher than even the most athletic humans. The amount varies depending on the Gem type and production quality of the individual Gem.'' ''Non-Senescence: Gems do not age, and thus do not die of natural causes like humans. However, they can still be killed if their gemstone is shattered.'' ''Bubbling: Gems have the ability to encase an object inside a bubble. The color of the bubble depends on the Gem. The bubbles can be sent to wherever the bubbler considers "home". If a Gem is inside, it is kept in a form of stasis. These bubbles are entirely independent of their creator's state and seem to be able to exist indefinitely if undisturbed.'' ''Shapeshifting: Gems can temporarily alter their physical forms. The more mass the altered form has relative to the Gem's normal form, the harder it is to maintain. Sufficiently skilled Gems can shapeshift into forms with additional functions, such as shapeshifting into a working helicopter.'' ''Regeneration: When a Gem suffers a fatal injury, they "poof," releasing their physical form and retreating into their gemstone in order to create a new, undamaged form. The amount of time this process takes depends on a number of factors, including whether or not they are changing the appearance of their form. It is possible for a Gem to rush their regeneration process, but doing so may lead to a number of problems, such as deformed body parts. Regeneration time can range from several seconds to a few weeks.'' ''Gravity Shifting: Gems' bodies will automatically adjust to different levels of gravity their forms are dependent on the local gravity and air pressure.'' ''Weapon-Summoning: Most Gems can summon a tangible weapon from their gemstones. Gems can summon multiple weapons at once, but each non-fusion Gem has only one type of weapon that they can summon.'' ''Fusion: Gems can combine their bodies and minds to form a larger and more powerful Gem with all of their components' gemstones on their body. Fusion Gems can unfuse willingly or fall apart for a number of reasons, and they can fuse further without unfusing first. Fusions inherit all of their components' weapons and may combine multiple weapons into new forms - for instance, combining a spear and a whip to form a bow. Humans can also fuse with half-Gems, as demonstrated in.'' ''Unique Abilities: Gems have a wide range of abilities that are exclusive to certain Gem types or individual Gems. These range from Rubies' pyrokinetic touch to Sapphires' future vision to Rose's healing abilities, to Peridot's "metal powers".'' Weaknesses ''Corrupting Light: '''The '''Corrupting Light was a cataclysmic event and final assault against the Rebellion Gems by the remaining members of the Great Diamond Authority. The attack obliterated most Gems on Earth or resulted in the corruption of almost every Gem on the planet. (Depending on the Gems' Defence) This attack marked the end of the Rebellion.'' '''Damaged Gem: '''Any slight damage to the gemstone, such as a crack, results in a serious and often crippling injury to the Gem. It can interfere with their powers. It also interferes with their ability to manifest/control their physical bodies losing more and more control of their gemstone. It may also interfere with the physical form itself also resulting in their bodies to manifest and unmanifest several times if a gemstone is shattered they'll cease to be. (CRACKED GEMS CAN BE HEALED, SHATTERED GEMS CANNOT.)